


Two straight friends have a gay moment

by King_jey



Category: Bestfriends - Fandom
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_jey/pseuds/King_jey
Summary: Most straight dudes act sus sometimes, well these guys have a gay moment
Relationships: Coby/kendrick





	Two straight friends have a gay moment

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a dream i had

Coby and Kendrick have been best pals for quite some time now and they have both been acting sus out of pure enjoyment.Coby walks up to kendrick and says"wassup babe, let me kiss you."."sure" kendrick says just playing and they both laugh.Coby walks out and kendrick decides that maybe its time he get forreal with coby.*Fast forward a couole hours*. Coby is shirtless and is about to take a shower when he passes by kendrick and pulls his pants under his butt and poses." Boi i got cake" kendrick laughs and says yeah." Wanna touch it". Kendrick says yeah and he does. Coby looks surprise and ask why did u do that. Kendrick says that " i been wanting yoy for quiet some time" he grabs cobys butt with both hands and leads him into the bathroom. Coby likes this and he wants more so when they get in the bathroom he drops his shorts all the way and takes his underwear down. Kendrick gets the hint and drops his clothing as well, he the inserts his cock into cobys ass. In about 5 mi utes he cums, then they switch positions and when coby cums, he gets in the shower and kendrick goes into the room. After getting out coby blows a kiss at kendrick and he catches it, then he says "just kidding ,  
,we straight".


End file.
